From Proposal to Pregnancy
by IloveheartlandX
Summary: Ty has popped the question. What happens to our fave couple next? Okay, this story is rated T but there is quite a bit of M rated content.
1. The Proposal

From Proposal to Pregnancy

Disclaimer: CBC owns Heartland not me! I do wish I owned Ty Borden though!

Summary: Set in Season 5, Ty and Amy are ready to take the next step in their relationship

Chapter 1: The Proposal

Ty's POV

I was so nervous. Today was the day I asked Amy to be Mrs Borden, and I was worried sick. What if she said no? then what would I do?. It may not have been love at first sight for us, in fact when I first met her, I thought she was bossy, annoying and I couldn't wait till my probation was over so I never had to see her again. After I got to know her and saw how she was with the horses my attitude quickly changed, and now I can't imagine life without her. I took the ring out of the box for what seemed like the millionth time today and read the inscription- To My Beautiful Wife Amy, I Love You. I looked over and saw Amy approaching the porch. This was it- crunch time!.

_Amy's POV_

_What's up with Ty?, he's been acting weird all week and I know it can't be anything to do with us, we've been fine- better than fine for a while now. I hope he's not breaking up with me. I knew I loved Ty when he kissed me in the barn four years ago, and even though he left my heartbroken afterwards I'm glad he kissed me because I never would've kissed him first (I would never admit this to anyone else but I was too stubborn to admit that I liked him, even though I'm sure it was obvious). "Hi Ty" I say to him as we meet on the porch. "Hi Amy" he says and kisses me (Ty is the best kisser ever). "I got you your Christmas present", "already" I say "but it's not Christmas for ages yet, what did you get me?". "Me for the rest of your life" he says to me and gets down on his knee. "Amy will you marry me?", he opens a black box and inside is the most beautiful ring, a 2 carat heart shaped diamond on a silver band with sapphires on either side. I have no doubt in my mind what I will say. "YES, YES, YES" I reply. "Wow, most guys only get the one yes" says Ty laughing a little. "Shut up and put the ring on my finger" I say trying to sound mad but really smiling because I'm so happy. Ty slides the ring on my finger and I look down at it and smile, I know from this moment on I will be the happiest girl on the planet._

Ty's POV

She said yes! And three times!. I am so happy!. Now for the scary part- telling the family. Lou will be cool, Mallory will be ecstatic (better tell her last otherwise she'll blab to everyone else), Jack should be cool with it but Tim…. Tim will come running after me with a pickaxe for not asking him first (call me a crazy man but I wanted my now FIANCEE to know she was engaged before everyone else did).

_Amy's POV_

_He did it! Only 2 years after he gave me the promise ring!. And to think I thought that he was going to break up with me, not propose to me. I will soon be Amy Borden- wow that sounds weird but good weird not bad weird. And now we have to tell people, Lou and Grandpa and…Dad (he's not going to be happy, his daughter marrying at 19 but I know that Ty is the one for me so I hope he'll be happy for me). I wish that Mom was here to see this but like so many other moments in my life she's not here. However I am still so very happy that Ty wants me to be his wife and I'm going to enjoy being engaged tonight before the pandemonium sets in._

_I know it's a little corny but hopefully sweet? Review please_

_Next time: The family finds out about the engagement- how will they react?_


	2. The Family Finds Out Part 1

Chapter 2: The Family Finds Out- Part 1

Disclaimer: I still don't own Heartland. I want Ty Borden as mine though!

Lou's POV

There's something wrong with Amy and Ty, I can tell. Last night they were out on the porch forever and when they came back in, they weren't even holding hands. I'll go in and see if she'll talk to me (although she should be outside working with the horses by now- that new horse Biscuit needs to be worked). I walk into Amy's room and she is still asleep, left hand dangling off the bed. Something glints in the light- I think it is just her promise ring but looking closer I can see it's different colour band, different size diamond- OMG it's an engagement ring!. I shake Amy and say "wakey, wakey sunshine". Amy wakes up abruptly and says "what time is it?". "Almost 10" I say. Amy leaps out of bed "What, I have to go work the new horse Biscuit". She tries to rush out of the room but I grab her and say "wait a second", I pick up her hand and point to the ring and say "What's this Amy?". "Oops, busted" she says. "Fess Up" I tell her and she looks at me sheepishly. "It's my engagement ring, Ty proposed last night and I said yes, but you can't tell anyone yet because we said we were going to tell everyone at dinner tonight, so just don't tell especially not Dad or Mallory". Amy says all this very fast and I say "Whoa slow down, I won't tell a soul you can trust me". "Ok Thanks" Amy says and starts to walk towards the door. "Wait Amy" I say, she turns around at the door and says "Yes, Lou?", "Congratulations, to you and Ty". Amy smiles at me and walks out to the stables.

Ty's POV

Today's the day, if I thought I was nervous about proposing to Amy then this is a whole new level of nervous!. I'm ok with telling most of her family, they're like my family too (I've invited my mom down to dinner tonight- to tell her about the engagement, we're still not particularly close but I owe it to her to tell her about me and Amy and she's been in contact more since Dad died). I walk over to watch Amy doing join-up with Biscuit. It's just as magical as the first time I saw her do it with Spartan- if not more. She finishes the join-up with Biscuit and I walk over to her and kiss her. "Hello, fiancée dearest" I say to her. "Come on Ty we don't want anyone else to find out, Lou already knows". "What, how did she find out?" I ask. "She saw the ring, sorry Ty I didn't want to take it off last night and she saw it when she came in to wake me up". "It's ok Amy she had to find out at some point". "Had to find out what?" a voice said. Amy and I turned round and saw…..

_**Mallory's POV**_

"_**What did Lou find out about you and Amy, Ty?" "Nothing Mallory" Ty says to me but I can tell by his and Amy's faces that they are hiding something from me. "You're lying; I know you are tell me, tell me". Amy and Ty look at each other, "should we tell her?" Amy says to Ty. "Come on guys you can tell me anything, you know you can". "Fine, we'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone else". "Ok, Ok I promise" I say "can you just tell me already!" "Ok, Amy and I are engaged" Ty says. My mouth drops "Yay, finally I'm so happy for you guys- I knew you were each other's Catherine and Heathcliff- I have to go tell Jack". At this Amy leaps on me and tackles me to the ground "No you can't tell anyone- it was supposed to be a surprise announcement at dinner". "Ok, can I at least see the ring" I say. Amy holds out her hand and I see the most gorgeous diamond ring. "You have great taste Ty- way better than my mom got for my dad". "Well thank you Mallory, but you have to remember not a word". "Not a word I swear". I walk off smiling- as big as my crush was on Ty I knew from when I first saw them together that he was her Heathcliff. I just wish I could find mine.**_

**Jack's POV**

**Where are Amy and Ty, they've been off together all morning and then say that they want to make a special announcement, are they breaking up, getting married, having a baby?. It must be something very important because they've been very secretive- but neither of them are very good at that!. Here they come now, let's see if I can make one of them slip up. "Hey Grandpa" Amy says as she walks through the door, Ty following her. "Ok come on out with it- what are you hiding?" I say to them. "Hiding what, we're not hiding anything" they both said, very quickly- obviously hiding something. "You two are terrible liars so come on just tell me what's up". "We should tell him shouldn't we?" Ty says to Amy. "Tell me what?" I ask and Amy looks at me "You'd better sit down Grandpa, this was really supposed to be our big announcement so when we tell everyone…. well dad about this you have to act surprised". "Ok I will now tell me what the hell is going on" I say. "Ok Mallory and Lou already know but Ty and I are engaged" Amy says, showing me the ring. "Well that's a mighty fine ring you've got yourself there Amy…. the guy's not so bad either I guess". "Does this mean you're ok with it Jack?" Ty asks me. "Of course, you and Amy make each other happy and that's all a grandfather can ask for". "Thanks Grandpa and remember don't tell Dad, Shane, Peter or Lisa" Amy says to me. "Congratulations sweetheart" I say and I smile as I watch them walk away- the diamond on Amy's finger clear for the world to see.**

_Soraya's POV_

_I haven't seen Amy In ages! She's always with Ty (not that I don't love the two of them Together- they're so sweet) but I wish I saw her more often, between ty and the problem horses I haven't seen her in forever. Oh she's coming into Maggie's Now, good we can have a catch-up. "Hi Soraya" she says to me, "Hi Amy I say, what would You like today?". "Coffee to go Please Soraya, I have a Lot of things to get done before dinner tonight, you're coming right?". "Yeah I can't wait to hear your big announcement". "Well You will probably be one of the few people who doesn't know, ty and I are terrible at keeping secrets". "well that I can't believe!". "Hey, will you just give me my coffee already?" Amy asks Me. "Ok that'll be $2.30, please". She passes me the change but I grab her hand when I notice a ring on it that isn't her promise Ring, it looks like….OmG my best friend is engaged!. I have to ask her if it's true! "Amy your Big News wouldn't Happen to be that you and ty are engaged?". "Who told you?" Amy Asked me. "Your Finger" I said pointing to the ring. "Oh shoot, I thought I'd taken it off- I must've forgotten". "Congratulations!" I said to her. "Don't tell Anyone Soraya, it's supposed to be a surprise for tonight". "Don't worry Amy, my lips are sealed- here's your coffee". "Thanks Soraya". She says Picking up her coffee and walking out towards the supermarket. I laugh to myself as she walks out- she is such A bad Secret keeper!._

_Review Please? _

_Next Time: The rest of the family find out about the engagement. How will they react?_


	3. The Family Finds Out Part 2

Chapter 3: The Family Finds Out Part 2

Disclaimer: Once Again I don't own Heartland! CBC owns all recognizable characters

Lisa's POV

I wonder what Amy and Ty's big announcement is. Everyone round here says they don't know but one thing you find out about the Flemings is that they are all terrible liars!. I guess I'll have to wait till tonight… oh who am I kidding, I'm terrible at waiting!

Amy & Ty have been locked in their room all day supposedly planning for tonight but if that's what they're doing then there should be no harm in going into their room….. Should there?

I open the door and the sight I see is not something I'm ever going to be able to forget. A naked Amy and Ty having sex in the middle of the day! I wish I'd knocked first. I stammer out "I'm so sorry, I'll just go". It's hard to tell who's more embarrassed, me or them. But before I leave I notice a ring glimmering on Amy's hand. It's not Amy's promise ring that one seems to have disappeared. "That's your news?" I said pointing at the ring. "You're engaged".

Amy's POV

I can't believe Lisa walked in on me and Ty during our….. afternoon activities (engagement sex apparently goes on a long time after the engagement according to Ty but then he would say that, he's a guy!). "Umm can we wait to answer that after we're wearing some clothes Lisa?". "Of course" Lisa said turning around, she looked just as embarrassed as we were (but we should be more, I mean we were the ones who weren't wearing anything!). After quickly getting changed we turned back towards Lisa and Ty said "We're decent now, you can turn round". "So are you engaged? And how long's it been?" "Ok, I only proposed to Amy last night so we haven't been keeping a secret for very long". "Oh and you can't tell anyone else but Mallory, Jack, Lou and Soraya already know. When we make the announcement at dinner at least try to look surprised!" I said. "Congratulations you guys. Of course I won't ruin your bug surprise. Now as you were". We laughed as Lisa turned round and we started kissing again. "When did Soraya find out?" Ty asked me. "When I got coffee this morning she saw the ring". I said. "Now do you really want to ask lots of questions now or do you want to get back to our previous activity". "You have a good oh fiancée of mine" said Ty and we carried on as if Lisa had never walked in on us (oh how I wish I could get that picture out of my head!).

**Peter's POV**

**I get to Heartland early for the Amy and Ty's surprise announcement dinner. I have a feeling that I know what the announcement is but I don't want to ruin it for them. I go over to the window and look out, taking in the amazing view that is Heartland Ranch. Out of the corner of my eye I notice something on the window ledge. I pick it up and see that it is a ring, a gorgeous ring – a two carat heart shaped diamond with sapphires on either side on a silver band but I know that this ring is not Lou's and it is too extravagant for Jack's liking so he wouldn't have given it to Lisa which means that this ring is…..**

Amy's POV

"Has anyone seen my…". I stop midsentence seeing Peter looking at my engagement ring. He turns around and says "Is this what you were looking for?" "Yes that's my promise ring" I said hoping the lie was convincing. "No it's not I've seen your promise ring- this is an engagement ring isn't it?" says Peter. "Ok, Ok yes this is my engagement ring which Ty gave to me last night and we were supposed to be telling everyone tonight only now pretty much everyone except Shane and Dad know because me and Ty are the world's worst liars.". "Yup that's us all right". I turn round and see Ty standing there looking incredibly handsome.

Ty's POV

"So I see another person knows about our surprise- what happened this time?" I ask. "She left her ring on the window ledge and I saw it and picked it up". Peter says. "Congratulations you guys, I'll go see if I can find Jack". He was clearly making an excuse so that he could leave me and Amy alone. "We really have to get better at keeping secrets" I say. "Yeah but I can't, it's in the Fleming genes- we're terrible liars. "So who's left to tell now?" I ask. "Shane & Dad". "Well let's try and see if we can keep it from them until dinner hey" I say. "Ok deal" Amy says to me and we start our "I have lost count of the number" make out session.

Shane's POV

"So how come I'm staying with Dad tonight" I ask my mom as she walks me up the Heartland drive. "Not that I mind, it's just kinda out of nowhere." "Apparently Amy and Ty have some sort of big news to tell the family and that includes you". "Why not you?" I ask my mom though I already know what she's gonna say "Because I'm not really part of their family Shane and you are, so have a great time with your dad okay hon". "Love you mom" I say and we hug before I make my way up to the house. Everyone's in the kitchen except Amy and Ty. Ty is awesome, I hope he's asked Amy to marry him and that's their big news, he'd make a great big brother (well brother-in-law technically but still!). "Hey everyone" I say "where's Ty and Amy". "Oh they're in their room you can go say hey but make sure you knock first." Lou tells me. I go to Amy and Ty's room and knock on the door. "Come in" Amy says from the other side. I walk into the room and Amy and Ty are in a hurry putting magazines under their bed. "Why do you need to hide some stupid magazines from me?" "No reason at all buddy" Ty says but I know he's lying so I run over to grab one of the magazines from Amy and that's when I see it, the ring I mean. Yes, my wish came true! They're getting married.

Ty's POV

"Okay Shane you've seen the ring now and yes it is an engagement ring, Amy and I are getting married." "That's so cool, I have to go tell everyone!" Shane says running for the door. Luckily Amy and I catch him before he makes it. "Everyone except Dad already knows Shane but they've promised to keep quiet and act surprised- you don't want Dad to figure out that he was the last to know do you Shane?". "No I guess not" he says walking to the door. At the last minute he turns around "He's gonna flip anyway, you guys know that right". "Oh yeah believe us we know" I say. "Okay, just checking you're prepared". Shane smiles and walks out. Shane is one cool kid. "So where were we?" I ask Amy and we begin to get the wedding magazines out and start to look over them again as if Shane had never seen us.

Amy's POV

So that's it. Pretty much everyone knows. Before we'd formally announced it but hey we were never going to make it to this dinner without at least one person knowing. Now all that's left is Dad (Ty already called his mom to tell her as we agreed dinner would be uncomfortable for the rest of the family with her here). I'm so nervous about Dad's reaction that I barely touch my food. "So Amy what's the big announcement?" Dad asks. I take Ty's hand for reassurance making sure that my ring is on clear display. "Ty and I are getting married." I say smiling finally glad that everyone knows and we don't have to be nervous about telling anyone else". Everyone clapped and looked genuinely surprised about the news (I have to remember to thank them all later for being so amazing and not telling Dad). Dad looked furious. Okay maybe this night won't go as well as I hoped it would.

Tim's POV

I was fuming! I hate change and my youngest daughter now tells me she's getting married and at only 19!. "Have you guys really thought about this? A wedding costs money that you don't have and why such a hurry? You could get married when you're older. "Dad, Grandpa and Lisa have offered to pay for the wedding and of course we will pay for whatever we can afford". "Well if you must do this then don't expect to see me at the wedding, marriage at such a young age will not work and I will not be there to support it." "Goodnight everyone, Shane come with me we're leaving". I took my son and stormed out the door outraged by the news that I had just heard and needing some time to process it.

Review, please?

Next Time: The Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties! Will Tim come to Ty's?


	4. Finding The Perfect Dress & Making Plans

Disclaimer: Heartland belongs to CBC not me

A/N: I decided to change this chapter to being Amy making wedding plans but don't worry the bachelor/bachelorette parties will be next!.

Chapter 4: Finding the perfect dress and making plans

_Amy's POV_

"_Amy hurry up we have to go". I sighed as I heard Lou call from downstairs. This should be every bride's dream- the dress shopping but I would much rather have walked down the aisle in some comfy jeans and boots but hey, you win some, you lose some!_

_We arrive at the shop and I can just tell that this day is going to be a LONG one. We looked at dresses for what seemed like hours before eventually I found one that wasn't too terrible. _

_The dress was strapless with a flowered bodice and a big skirt (which I thought I wouldn't like but looked surprisingly nice) and small flowers all over it. I tried the dress on and as I had known it would from when I saw it on the hanger it fit me perfectly._

"_Wow, I look…"_

_**Lou's POV**_

"_**Stunning, Amy" I told my sister because she really did. That dress looked like it had been made just for her. "So that's the your dress sorted, what about bridesmaids dresses?"**_

_**Amy replied "Well you are my maid of honour obviously and Soraya and Mallory will be my other bridesmaids. I think a silver and purple theme would be nice so how about these?" she said holding up three dresses, the first being a short silver dress with a heart shaped belt. "This one would be for Mallory". Then a dark silvery dress with rhinestones covering it, "this one for Soraya" she said and then finally holding up another short dress but this one was a deep purple with a rose on the bodice and thin straps and belt round the waist. "And if you like it this one could be yours- the maid of honor's supposed to stand out from the other bridesmaids right?". "Wow Amy you really have an eye for dresses these are perfect". "Well thank you, I have put a little thought into what I want my wedding to be like you know". "Okay then" I said, "how about we go to Maggies and discuss more plans over lunch". "Yeah that would be nice" Amy said. "You know this wedding stuff's not too bad". I laughed and we paid for the dresses and walked out the door.**_

_Amy's POV_

_Wow wedding planning was hard!. There was so much to think about. Luckily Lou was an expert at wedding planning. Who needs a fancy wedding planner when you have my big sister Lou Fleming?. "So it's going to be held at a church but the reception will be at the dude ranch" I told Lou. "Perfect" my sister said. "Your boquet?" she asked. "White Roses with a purple ribbon tied round it and for the centrepieces orchids- I hope that's ok for a spring wedding". "So when are we having this wedding?" I asked Amy "May 15 sounds good- that's about 2 months from now". "Okay and cake?" "Finally a part of wedding planning I can get on board with" I said. My sister laughed._

"_Okay well it's going to be a five tiered white cake with decorations and purple roses". "And how many people are we expecting?" "Well ummm we haven't fully gone over the guest list but it'll be just the family and close friends so we'll probably have a lot of cake leftover but never mind!". "I will be sorting out the bachelorette party arrangements which will be the week before the wedding and everything else you and Ty should probably sort out together". "Please don't go too crazy on the bachelorette party arrangements will you Lou?". "What's a bachelorette party if not crazy?" Lou said tapping her nose secretively. "Lou what are you up to?" I asked. _

"_That's for me to know and you to find out"_

_I hated it when she said that._

Review please?

NEXT TIME: The Bachelor/Bachelorette parties. What is Lou up to? Will Tim come around and come to Ty's Bachelor party?


	5. Last Night of Freedom

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Heartland. CBC does.

Chapter 5: Last Night of Freedom

_Amy's POV_

_Tonight was the night. My Bachelorette Party. I think Lou was looking forward to it more than I was but at least it was just me, Lou, Soraya & Lisa (Mallory was too young to come). I had just finished getting ready in the outfit had prepared for me. It was perfectly fine just a short, black strapless dress but the accessories! I had officially gone from ok-looking to ridiculous!. Lou had given me a bride to be sash and a feather boa both of which looked terrible on me. Still I guess it was just for one night so I reluctantly went downstairs. Thankfully everyone else was dressed up to the nines so I felt less ridiculous than I had. I wonder what Ty's doing?. _

Ty's POV

I was so looking forward to this evening! Booze, Booze and a bunch of strippers sounded like a perfect last night of freedom. I had Jack and Caleb as my partners-in-crime for the evening. I wish Tim would've come but I guess he still hates me for taking his daughter away from him. I was in the kitchen with Jack, Peter and Caleb just about ready to go when Tim's truck pulled up. "Is there room for one more? I realise I was being selfish earlier and if you make Amy happy then I support you guys. Of course if you hurt her I'll hunt you down with a pickaxe got it?. "Yes sir" "Oh and you can call me Tim you know, Ty." ."Well then everyone let's get this party started". We all cheered and made our way out to the jeep.

_Amy's POV_

_Lou had insisted on blindfolding me, so I had no idea where were going until we got there. When Lou took the blindfold off I saw that we were outside a strip club in Calgary. "Really Lou, a strip club?" I asked. "Yes, it's a rite of passage for a bachelorette party to have strippers". I sighed knowing she wasn't going to give in on this one so I reluctantly followed her into the club._

Ty's POV

We were all completely pissed! My bachelor party had been bar hopping in Calgary until we reached a strip club. "Let's go watch some fit chicks strip!" I yelled and everyone else who was equally pissed followed me inside. We ordered our like hundredth round of drinks and watched these incredibly fit women do slow, sexy dances and yet all I could think of was Amy and her watching incredibly fit men do the same thing. I left the bar and said "I'm heading home". The rest of the guys just nodded and I left.

_Amy's POV_

_I was surrounded by fit men taking their clothes off and I couldn't stop thinking about Ty watching girls do the exact same thing. "So are you nervous about getting married, Amy?" Soraya asked me. "No, not really, I mean me and Ty have loved each other for ages so it just feels natural". I then realised something- I didn't want to be here surrounded by other men I just wanted to be with Ty. "I think I'll call it a night". The rest of the girls were riveted by the men so they just said "Bye" and I left._

Ty's POV

What was I thinking? Leaving my bachelor party to be alone? That's just stupid. I was about to turn around and head back to Calgary when I see Amy walking up the drive. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Oh my evening didn't feel right without you". In that instant we both knew what the other wanted. I pulled Amy in, kissing her deeply and passionately. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the house. We got to our room and carried on kissing, the same powerful, deep, urgent kiss as if the other would run out of oxygen if we didn't carry on kissing. We slowly stripped each other of clothing and I laid Amy on the bed. I pulled on a condom (probably in the fastest time I ever have and positioned myself over her. She pulled me down. We carried on kissing until she nodded and I pushed myself into her core. We moved as one, a unit, completely connected. This continued until we both felt the amazing orgasm and I pulled out of her and collapsed back on to the bed. "Best night ever" we both said.

I feel like no one's reading this story because I have no reviews. Please review? I want to improve my writing

Next Time: Amy and Ty get married


	6. Becoming Mr and Mrs Borden

From Proposal To Pregnancy

Disclaimer: I don't own Heartland. Hands off Ty Borden though, he's mine!

Chapter 6: Becoming Mr and Mrs Borden

May 15th 2012

_Amy's POV_

_Here it is! My wedding day. I'm a bundle of nerves but also really excited. This day has been 5 years in the making and it just feels right to be marrying Ty. Lou comes in. "Amy the horse & carriage is taking us down to the dude ranch now" she says. "Oh and you look gorgeous". I take one last look in mirror. "Ok I'm ready"._

_Ty's POV_

_I take one long deep breath in. Then let it go. I remind myself I have been waiting for this day for 5 years. And I'm marrying Amy the most amazing woman in the world. "Ready mate?" Alex a friend of mine from school pokes his head round the door (he's my best man). "As I'll ever be". I turn round and look in the mirror once last time. Satisfied I look good enough for Amy I walk out the door._

_Amy's POV_

_The first surprise is waiting for me as soon as I get out the door. There's a beautiful white carriage being pulled by… Spartan. "But Spartan doesn't know how to pull carriages". "Ty's been training these past two weeks so he'd be able to for today" my sister tells me. It's thoughtful things like this which is why I love Ty. I look at the carriage awestruck for a while when Lou buts into my thoughts "Sorry to interrupt your quiet time with the carriage Amy but we need to get going, we've got to get to Ty before sunset!". I shake my head to try and get back to reality and climb into the carriage._

_Ty's POV_

_It's a little while before Amy and Lou show up. The sun is just going down when the carriage shows up. Lou gets out first, then Mallory and then Soraya. Then the crowd of family and friends stands up and there's complete silence and an intake of breath when Amy gets out of the carriage. She looks so beautiful. She is escorted down the aisle by Jack and Tim and it took her a long time which was good because it took me a long time to retrieve my mouth from the floor! "We love you honey" Tim and Jack giving her a kiss on each cheek and then leaving her standing next to me. Just seeing her shows me I made right decision about asking her to marry me. When she reaches me I give her a quick kiss on the cheek- saving the big one for later. The minister starts "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Tyler Alexander Borden to Amy Marion Fleming". "If anyone sees any reason why these two shouldn't be joined in holy matrimony, may they speak now or forever hold their peace". Thankfully everyone is completely quiet. "And now Amy and Ty have written their own vows so if Ty would go first". I took a deep breath and composed myself before starting. "Amy I may not have known the first time we met that I would be standing here today, but I know you are the love of my life. I have known since that night in the barn after the fall finale that I loved you. I may have run away like coward then but I won't anymore. Whatever we face in life, we will face together, forever and always. I love you more anything Amy and I want you to always remember that because it will always be true". I finish my vows and look up to see Amy crying. I didn't mean to make her cry but it shows me that she loves me as much as I love her. "Amy your turn" the minister turns to her and says._

_Amy's POV_

_Composing myself from Ty's beautiful vows I start mine. "Ty, I don't really have much to say that you don't already know. I thought my life was perfect up until my mom died. Then you came along and I just knew my life would get better. And it did, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you more than words can say". I start crying again (what is it about weddings and crying?) and when I look up Ty is too. "Do you Ty take Amy to be your lawfully wedded wife"_

"_Absoloutely" Ty says and we share a smile_

"_Do you, Amy take Ty to be your lawfully wedded husband?" _

"_Of course I do"_

"_Could we have the rings please?"_

_Lou passes Ty's ring to me, just a plain gold band with the inscription "Yours forever Love Amy". I place his ring on his left ring finger. Alex then passes my ring to Ty, it's a small silver ring studded with diamonds and inscribed with "I Love You Forever Mrs Borden- Yours Ty". _

"_Then by the power vested in me by the church, I now pronounce you man and wife"_

"_Finally!" yelled Mallory. Lou hit her for interrupting the ceremony but I agreed with her. _

_Ty's POV_

"_Will you welcome onto the floor for their first dance, Mr and Mrs Ty Borden" the DJ announced. I was really nervous as I wasn't the best dancer but Amy and I had been taking lessons so hopefully I had gotten better. We danced with her having her head resting on my shoulder. "I love you Ty Borden, especially what you did with Spartan- it meant a lot to me having him take me to our wedding". "No problem, for the record I love you too Mrs Borden and I do nice things for people I love". "Duly noted" she says and I laugh because she sounds like Clint Riley, my old probation officer. We dance for a while longer. "For the record your dancing has got better Mr Borden" she says to me. "Why thank you Mrs Borden" and I bow mockingly. "Wow it's going to take a while for it to sink- I'm no longer a Fleming, I'm a Borden. But's it's good". "It means we match". "Amy we always matched, no matter what surname you have". "True"._

_Amy's POV_

_The rest of night passes in a blur. Cutting the cake was probably my favourite part because all the speeches made me cry. We got up to the steps of Heartland when Ty says "Oh no you don't, according to wedding tradition I have to carry you over the threshold of our home". I laugh but it appears he was being serious as he lifts me up and carries me up the stairs and through the doorway right up until we get into our room and he puts me on the bed. _

"_Goodnight & I love you Mr Borden" I say as I quickly change and get into bed._

"_Goodnight & I love you Mrs Borden" he says as he quickly changes and gets into bed._

_And as if by magic we both fall asleep at exactly the same time._

_Review? Please?_

_Next Time: The Honeymoon_


	7. Honeymoon

Chapter 7: Honeymoon

_Amy's POV_

_So here we were on our honeymoon! 2 weeks by the beach on the coast of France (why didn't I take up Lou's offer of learning French!) but best of all two weeks alone with Ty._

"_So what do we do first?" I asked Ty. Ty gestured to bed and raised his eyebrows. "You know what I mean". "No we have plenty of time for sex later, now let's go explore". "Actually I had a surprise planned for you tonight". "Great can we go so I can see this surprise". "If you can wait another 20 minutes then yes". "But what are we supposed to do for 20 minutes?" I ask. Ty walks up to me and starts unbuttoning my top. "You're such a guy" I sigh and Ty pulls me down onto the bed._

_Ty's POV_

_20 minutes later and we were on our way to my surprise for Amy. We arrived at the beach just as the sun was going down- perfect!. Amy looked at me with an inquisitive look and I simply pointed towards beach. Laid out on the sand for us was a picnic complete with champagne and chocolate strawberries. "Ty this is amazing". "I wanted to do something nice to celebrate our first night on our honeymoon because I love you so dig in". And dig in she did! Between the two of us there was nothing left- no champagne, no strawberries and none of the rest of the picnic. By the end of it we were both quite drunk and before I knew what was happening Amy was tearing my clothes off. Had we been sober I would have told her to stop there as I had no condoms but I was drunk so I didn't even think of it till afterwards. Apparently neither did Amy because she didn't say anything. This wasn't like the last time we did it. We both tore each other's clothes off frantically- it took less than 20 seconds. We kissed like never before, so deep, so very intense. The kissing lasted for a while and then my tongue started to explore Amy's body and hers explored mine. Our tongues finally reached back to each other again and Amy gave me the nod to go ahead. I pushed inside her and it was like fireworks exploding. I kept going and so did she moving her hips as I thrust into her. We were completely connected right up until the orgasm which was so intense it could've exploded the beach. We lay back on the sand together sighing. Well that sex alone could satisfy me for two weeks! On second thoughts maybe not!_

_Amy's POV_

_I woke up with Ty's arm wrapped around me at which I smiled but then I realised that I was naked. On a beach. Not how a girl wants to wake up in the morning! Then last night comes rushing back (or at least the parts that I hadn't remembered- I knew we'd been here for a picnic but nothing after that) and I remember the sex. At first I smile as I remember how wonderful it was but then I realise something. Ty didn't use a condom. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT. "Ty wake up, wake up" I say shaking my snoring husband into the land of the living. "We have a huge problem!" I yell. "Whoa please don't yell at a hung-over man" he says putting one hand to his head. I sympathize for a minute because at the moment every single sound sounds like a giant explosion in my head but then I remember that I'm supposed to be angry with him. "We did something very stupid last night". "Oh the sex but that was amazing!" Ty said. "Yes it was but you didn't wear a condom". "I didn't, oh" he says finally realising what I'm worried about. "Yeah exactly!" "Look maybe you're not pregnant" he says trying but miserably failing to be reassuring. Still I figure that this is our honeymoon and so we should try to enjoy it without this bursting our happy bubble. "Maybe you're right, now what's the plan for today?" I ask. "Horse & carriage ride through the town". "Sounds perfect" I say giving him his good morning kiss. "But only if we wear sunglasses- my hangover is horrible". "Agreed" Ty says and we get dressed and ready to head back to the hotel._

_Ty's POV_

_OK so I may have sounded calm but I am not calm. The horse and carriage ride is amazing and all through it me and Amy hug and kiss a little but inside my brain is going "You stupid drunk idiot, you shouldn't have had sex without a condom" and if I had listened to that voice last night then everything would be fine. Unfortunately my penis was in control then! What have I done?_

_Amy's POV_

_Don't get me wrong, the sex was amazing but if only we hadn't been too drunk to remember a condom. The still drunk part of my brain says "But it wouldn't have been as good with a condom" and the sensible part says "But you should have used one". I am sobered up just about enough to agree with the sensible side. I can't have a baby yet, it's too soon, I needed time to adjust to being married before I got my head around the idea of kids! This honeymoon is officially over before it's begun- neither me or Ty can enjoy anything with our stupid decision and its possible consequences hanging over our heads. STUPID, STUPID Champagne. At this moment I would really just like to blame the drink but it's my fault. I initiated it and now I may have to have a baby before I'm ready. Wow Amy you can really surprise yourself with how stupid you can be the sensible part of my brain says._

_Oh, shut up the still drunk part says._

_Review?_

_NEXT TIME: Amy and Ty find out if Amy is pregnant or not_


	8. Is she or Isn't She

Chapter 8: Is she or Isn't She?

Disclaimer: I don't own Heartland (as normal)

A/N If I do have any readers then please review- I feel like no one's reading it because I'm not getting any reviews

_Amy's POV_

_Ugh! I woke up and immediately threw up all the acid in my stomach. I had been throwing up every day for a month or so and I didn't know why. I went to my desk and suddenly it clicked. I took my diary out of the drawer. I flicked through the pages and thought "this can't be right". I was late by 2 weeks. SHIT. I had put the "incident" on the beach into the back of my mind but clearly I hadn't dodged a bullet like I thought. Should I tell Ty? No, not until I knew for sure. I went and placed a call to the local doctor "Hello, Hudson GP's how can I help you?". "Hi, I think I'm pregnant and I want to make sure". "Ok and your name please". "Amy Borden". "Well Mrs Borden we can fit you in at 4". "Thank you, I'll see you then". I looked at the clock- it was 2 now so I had two hours to kill. May as well go for a ride to take my mind off it. _

_Ty's POV_

_What was wrong with Amy? She'd been throwing up like crazy ever since the honeymoon and she'd been distant lately. I saw her walking out to the barn and quickly ran to catch up with her. "Amy what's wrong, you've not been yourself since that night?". "Oh I'm just tired". "No you're not, you're pregnant aren't you?" I ask her. "I don't know- I'm going to the doctor at 4 so you can come with me if you want". "Of course I want to come with you". "Ok, I'm going out on a ride now, if you want to come with". "Ok honey let's go". We tacked up our horses and then went out on the trails. We walked along in silence- not because we didn't want to talk to each other but because we were far too nervous to talk._

_Amy's POV_

_4 o'clock rolled round and me and Ty were sitting in the doctor's office. The clock was ticking so slowly it was unreal. Finally after about 20 minutes of waiting the doctor's head appeared round the door. "Amy Borden". I got up and walked into the appointment room. "Well it's nice to meet you Amy, I'm your doctor Dr Barnes and this is…?" he asked pointing at Ty. "This is my husband Ty". "Ok then Amy, you say you think you're pregnant, what symptoms have you had?". "Well I'm late and I've been throwing up in the morning". "Okay well we'll take you for some tests and then get the results back to you later on. If you'll just go down to the lab Ty will be able to wait outside". We followed the doctor out of the appointment room- one step closer to finding out if I was pregnant._

_Ty's POV_

_Amy finished her tests and we were left to wait for the doctor to return. Wow doctors really have no sense of time, it took the doctor about an hour to get back to us with the results of the tests. "Mr and Mrs Borden?" he asked. "Yes, what's the result?" we both said at the same time. "Congratulations you're pregnant- about 4 weeks by the looks of it". Amy and I sank back down into our chairs. There was an uncomfortable silence before Amy quietly asked "When is it due?". "January 18__th__ approximately". "Ok thank you doctor and when will we need to see you again?". "In about 8 weeks for you first scan". We thanked the doctor and left. As soon as we were out of the building Amy broke down and started crying. "Why are you crying Amy, this is a good thing- we're going to have a family". "Oh I'm not sad about that- my hormones are all over the place at the moment anyway- I'm sad because we didn't plan for this to happen- what are we supposed to tell our child, that they were never supposed to live?" "Of course not honey, we're going to love this child". "Yeah I guess you're right, I've always imagined having a child with you I just can't believe it's really happening". "Well it is and we should celebrate". "Oh and we will but first we have to tell everyone". "Oh shit I'd forgotten about that, your dad and Jack are gonna kill me". "Yup they are". We both laughed and walked back to my jeep, my arm looped around Amy's waist protectively. This was so amazing- in 8 months we were gonna have a son or daughter. Incredible. I never thought that would happen to me and I was determined I was not gonna be a deadbeat like my dad._

_Amy's POV_

_Ok I never in a million years expected to be married and having my first child at 19. But now that it's happened it feels right. Now all we have to do is tell people. Luckily it's our weekly family dinner tonight and we can tell people then. Ty comes into the room and we share a short, sweet kiss. "So my beautiful wife what's the game plan?" "Well everyone's coming over tonight and I think we should just tell them then". "Good plan Amy, is it too soon to think about names". "Well if it is then I've already broken that rule" I say laughing. "Go on then what's yours?" I ask her smiling as I have come up with a name also. "April Marion Borden" she says. "Wow Amy that's beautiful". "Thanks, so what's yours?" she asks. "Oh if we have a boy then I want to call him Luke Ryan Borden". "Wow April & Ryan those are perfect, which one do you think we'll have to use?" I ask him. "I have a feeling this baby is a girl, so April". "Really, you think it's going to be a girl?" she asks laughing. "Why are laughing?" "Just cause sometimes we're like one mind, I think it's gonna be a girl as well". "Well in a couple of months we'll see if we're right". "Yeah we will" I say smiling at my husband before leaning over and kissing him. "So let's go tell everyone about our little April" I say. I grab his hand and we go out to the kitchen to tell everyone- OMG! Dad is gonna kill us._

_We enter the kitchen and everyone looks up at us. "Hey you guys, we've barely seen you all day, where've you been?" Lou asks us. "Oh we went on a trail ride and then into Hudson" Me and Ty say trying to be nonchalant but I guess our excitement about the news shone through. "Ok, you guys, why are you so excited?" Lou asks us clearly seeing right through us. "We have some news" Ty says trying not to give too much away._

"_What?" asks Lou_

"_I'm pregnant" I say._

_Review? Please, Please Please!_

_NEXT TIME: We find out whether Amy and Ty are right about the gender of their baby!_


	9. Gender

Chapter 9: Gender

A/N As always please review!

4 months later

_Amy's POV_

_I had been pregnant for 5 months now and today was the day of the big appointment. Today we got to find out if our baby was an April or a Ryan. Admittedly not everyone had been happy when we told them._

_Flashback_

"_I'm pregnant"_

_Everyone sat in stunned silence for a while. Lou was the first to speak. "Yay I'm gonna be an aunt, congratulations you guys" she said hugging me (carefully) and hugging Ty. Everyone else just stared. Grandpa simply said "Congratulations darling", hugged me and left the room but I could see the twinkle in his eyes. Dad on the other hand blew up. "I can't believe you were so stupid and irresponsible, it's one thing to get married at 19 but quite another to have a baby. Don't expect a penny from me- you're on your own now. I can no longer call you my daughter." He stormed out the room leaving me crying and Ty and Lou to comfort me._

_End of Flashback._

_So here we were, 4 months on and I still hadn't heard from my dad nor did I want to. He disowned me so I've disowned him. "Amy Borden", the nurse calls breaking me out of my reverie and into the appointment room._

_Ty's POV_

_We went into the appointment room ready to find out the gender of our baby. It would make it seem so much more real then. "So guys ready to find out what your baby is?" he asked us. "Yes please" we both said. He put some kind of gel on Amy's stomach and moved the scanner around a bit. "Well it appears that you're having a baby girl, congratulations". He left the room leaving me and Amy to stare at the screen. "April Marion Borden" I said. "Well we were right" Amy said. "Yeah, maybe we'll get to name the next one Ryan" I said. Amy laughed. "The next one?" she said. "Let's just concentrate on this one first deal". "Deal" I said and gloriously happy we left the doctor's office._

_Amy's POV_

_We arrived home from our appointment to be greeted with a surprise. "Dad?" I said incredulously looking across the table at my father. "Look Amy, I realise now that I was too harsh on you and whilst I still don't support you having a baby at your age, I would like to be here for you no matter what". "NO, DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE FOR FOUR MONTHS AND JUST APPEAR OUT OF THE BLUE AND EXPECT TO BE WELCOMED BACK INTO MY LIFE. YOU DISOWNED ME DAD AND I WON'T GET OVER THAT EASILY SO WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE NOW BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT THE DOOR MYSELF". "But Amy…." my dad starts to speak but I interrupt him. "GO". He senses that he can't win here and gets up to leave but before he does I start speaking. "Oh and by the way dad, that baby you don't support me having, your granddaughter is a girl. April Marion Borden". I turn and walk away leaving my dad staring at me as I go._

_Review?_

_NEXT TIME: Amy and Ty deal with the ups and downs of pregnancy._


	10. Being Pregnant

Chapter 10: Being Pregnant

18th January 2013

_Amy's POV_

_I was at the end of my pregnancy, and I have to say I was glad. Swollen up ankles, throwing up, not being able to ride and having a belly bigger than a beach ball really wasn't much fun at all! Ty had been wonderful though. And for that matter so had Lou and Grandpa and Mallory. Dad hadn't showed his face since our argument 4 months ago and for that I was glad. He didn't deserve to be in April's life if he didn't love her. I was just slightly unhappy that she would never know her grandma or grandpa but she had a fantastic Great-Grandpa to make up for it so it didn't really matter too much. And I knew Ty's mom was gonna be a fantastic grandma so I didn't have anything to worry about. Lou had planned a baby shower for today so I got up and dressed ready for the pandemonium that was going to be my baby shower._

_Ty's POV_

_It was Amy's due date today and I couldn't believe I was so close to being another person's dad. Don't get me wrong I already love April and I haven't met her yet but it's a little scary knowing I'll be responsible for another human being. Still we're throwing Amy a baby shower today and it's my job to make sure she has at least a little fun before we welcome baby April into the world._

_Amy's POV_

_I had chosen a simple green dress for my baby shower- I had told Lou not to overdo the shower, I just wanted something simple, whether she listened to me or not I was about to find out!. I went down into the kitchen and found the kitchen gaudily decorated with pink banners saying "Happy baby shower" and pink balloons and streamers and a massive pile of presents and a pink cake. It was overboard but it worked. "Thanks Lou, this is great truly" I say hugging my sister as I best I can. "Really it's not too much?" she asked not believing that I was ok with the shower she'd planned. "Oh it's definitely too much but it's perfect". "I have a surprise for you" Lou said leading me through the crowd and stopping at… Dad. "What is he doing here?" "I never wanted him here, I told him 4 months ago to leave us alone". "I can't believe you're here when I told you not to ever come near me again". I ran out of the kitchen with Ty hot on my heels._

_Ty's POV_

_I followed Amy back to our room. "Hey, what's the matter Amy?" "My dad's here and I didn't want to see him ever again after I saw him just after we found out April was a girl". "Wait you saw him, why didn't you tell me, if I'd known I'd never have let Lou invite him". "I'm sorry Ty, I was just kinda upset afterwards and didn't want to talk about it". "I understand, but can we just go back out there and you can enjoy your baby shower, you shouldn't let your dad ruin this for you" I said to her. "Yes let's go, you're right". We left our room and went back to the kitchen. _

_Amy's POV_

_I went back to the kitchen, avoiding the inevitable conversation with my dad. Most of the time I just mingled with everyone at the shower. It wasn't long before my dad came over and tried to confront me. "You know it's rude not to talk to ALL of your guests at a party". "I have talked to all the ones I wanted here, you I neither wanted or needed". "Amy I'm sorry about what I said when I found out you were pregnant, everything was just happening so fast and I wasn't ready, I guess I was just being selfish then but I really would like to know my granddaughter- make sure she's worthy of having her grandmother's name- that was a lovely thing you did for Marion, she would've been thrilled". "Yes she would've been thrilled at being a grandma, which is more than I can say for you. You were supportive of Lou having Katy but I'm having a baby and you disown me? That hurt Dad!". "I know and I'm sorry, really I am Amy, if you let me I'd love to be a part of April's life". "I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet, we have to get back on speaking terms first and I don't know how long it'll take". "Well when you know give me a call". My dad walked away from me and out the door and I just watched him go._

_Ty's POV_

_I saw Amy breaking down and crying and went over to comfort her. "I didn't want my daughter to have the same relationship with my dad as I do, and now because of me, she is". "Now Amy, calm down- April will be able to make up her own mind when she's old enough whether or not she wants a relationship. At the moment it's your job to protect her and that's what you're doing". "Is it? Am I really protecting her from being hurt or am I just protecting myself". She runs off again and this time leaves me standing open mouthed._

_Amy's POV_

_I run to the only place of real comfort. The stables. I unlock Spartan's stable and he whinnies and nudges me for carrots. "You know me too well" I tell him and hold out a carrot for him. He gobbles it down in two chomps and I laugh. "You don't think I'm selfish do you Spartan?" He whinnies in answer, what I'm hoping is a "no". I kinda thought Ty would be out here already but maybe he's sensing that I need some alone time- probably, he knows me so well. I start crying into Spartan's neck. It may have been hours when Ty appears. "How long have I been in here?" I ask him. "Only about an hour or so, Lou sent everyone home". "I'm sorry I ruined the shower" I said knowing how hard Lou must've worked to make it nice for me. "Oh don't worry Amy, we're all more worried about you, you're not selfish, you are thinking of April here". "I hope so" leaning forward and hugging him. Suddenly I feel something wet trickle down my leg. "Ty we need to go". "Where?" he asks. "To the hospital, my water just broke."_

_Review?_

_NEXT TIME: Last chapter then the epilogue. Amy has April._


	11. Changes

Chapter 11: Changes

_Ty's POV  
"I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW TY BORDEN" Amy was screaming at me as we were in my jeep on the way to the hospital. I thought it wise to just agree with her here so I said "I know I'm an awful, awful person". "DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" she said with each word punching me on my arm- I was going to have a terrific bruise there tomorrow. "Hey, when we get to the hospital you can have the drugs which will make this hurt less". "BUT RIGHT NOW I CAN'T HAVE THE DRUGS SO I'M GONNA TAKE IT ALL OUT ON YOU!" I could tell already that this was gonna be a LONG car journey._

_Amy's POV_

_Labor hurts like hell don't let anyone tell you any different. After 2 seconds worth of contractions I quickly decided this was the most painful thing to ever happen to me and Ty bore the brunt of my anger. He's gonna have an absoloute shiner on his left arm tomorrow. We pulled up to the hospital in the nick of time for Ty at least- any longer in the car and his arm would've had an even bigger bruise. Ty gets me a wheelchair and wheels me up to the front desk of the maternity ward. "Look here lady, woman in the labor and I'm not above punching people!" "Room 206" the woman says and gestures lazily. Man if Ty hadn't moved the wheelchair so quickly I so would've hit her! He pushes my wheelchair pretty fast down the corridor, clearly wanting to get me out of hitting distance of the receptionist. "FUCKING HELL" I scream as another contraction hits me. "Well Ms Borden it sounds as if you're right on schedule" Dr Barnes enters the room looking annoyingly cheery. Before I can stop myself, I punch my doctor in the face, leaving him unconscious on the floor of my hospital room._

_Ty's POV_

"_Amy you just punched your doctor in the face" I say stunned. "Well he was creepily cheery, I didn't like it". I sigh and leave to go find another doctor. "Excuse me" I tap the shoulder of nearest guy in a white coat. "Yes, how can I help you?" "Are you a doctor and are you busy?" I ask. "Yes I'm Dr White and no I'm not busy". "Good, my wife's in labor and she just punched her doctor in the face and he's unconscious so we need another doctor. Oh and you can't appear in any way cheery". "Got it" he said following me to Amy's room. "Amy this is your new doctor, Dr White and you are under no circumstances allowed to punch him in the face". "Ok, ok I won't punch him in the face" she says. _

_Amy's POV_

_I've been in labor for 5 hours now, Ty has fallen asleep, Mallory is chattering away but I'm not really listening, Lou has gone to get ice chips and Grandpa is holding my hand through the contractions- which have been getting worse and worse!. The doctor comes back in to check on me. "Ok Amy, you're 10cm ready to go into delivery". I punch Ty on the arm to wake him up and it works. "Ty we have to go now, unless you wanna miss your daughter being born". Ty scrambles to his feet and finally my bed is moved from this room to the delivery room. Now comes the worst bit._

_Ty's POV_

"_I HATE YOU SO MUCH TY BORDEN". Great we were back to this- Amy had laid off the yelling earlier but it was back now with a vengeance. "YOU DID THIS TO ME, YOU BASTARD". She yelled plenty of things and in very colourful language but that was the gist of it. Boy I couldn't wait till this labor was over and I had my nice, sweet Amy back._

_Amy's POV_

_I was so close to punching my new doctor in the face. "THIS HURTS". "I know honey but it'll be over soon" Ty said. I glared at him with my "I'm gonna kill you if you don't shut up" eyes and he promptly stopped speaking. "Now Amy I'm gonna need you give a big push" the doctor said to me. I pushed with all my might (at this point I just wanted April out of me). "I'm gonna need you to push again Amy but harder this time". I yelled a long string of curse words at my doctor and Ty before doing a second push. Man labor kills! "You only need push once more Amy, I can see the baby's shoulders, so one last big push". I push one last time and then finally the pain subsides. "Congratulations, you have a little baby girl, would dad like to cut the umbilical cord". I heard the soft break of the umbilical cord and then the loud crash that told me Ty had fainted. I softly laughed to myself before letting my head crash against the pillow and fall asleep._

_Ty's POV_

_When I finally came around I was in a room that I didn't recognize. I looked up and there was Amy holding April in a pink blanket. "Hey stranger, you finally came round did you?" she said whilst laughing. "What happened exactly?" I asked her. "Oh you took one look at April and she was clearly so gross that you fainted, don't worry they cleaned her up, so she shouldn't make you faint this time". I sat up and Amy passed my daughter to me. "She looks just like you" I commented. "Yeah but she has your eyes" Amy said. "Wow I can't believe she's really ours" I said looking down at the tiny human being that was my daughter._

"_Yeah neither can I" Amy said and she sat on the edge of the bed and put her arm round me. There we were one happy family- thankfully Amy had forgotten how much she hated me during labor. I passed her back to Amy and watched as she rocked April to sleep. She was gonna be a great mom and I was gonna be a good dad, I hoped. Whatever happened this year was gonna be a year of changes that was for sure._

_Review?_

_NEXT TIME: Only the epilogue to go now!_


	12. Epilogue

Chapter 12: Epilogue

5 years later

Amy's POV

5 years had passed since April's birth. I was now 24 and a lot had changed. My dad and I still didn't talk much but I had allowed him to be involved with April and he loved my daughter now as much as he loved his other granddaughter Katy. We had 2 children now and another one on the way. April was 5 and our son Ryan was 3. Our new baby was going to be another girl whom we'd decided to name Mallory- Mallory herself was thrilled- now 21 she was at university studying Law- that was perfect for her, she always knew how to argue! Ty and I were as good as ever, in fact Ty had opened an in-house vet's at Heartland after graduating from university. We had renovated one of Lou's dude ranch cabins (after much persuasion) into a house for our little family. Life was going well.

Ty's POV

I can't believe it's been 5 years since April's birth. She looks exactly like Amy, long blonde hair but with my brown eyes. Ryan on the other hand has my brown hair but Amy's grey eyes. Amy yelled for me from the balcony. "Ty, it's time". I rushed to help her. She was less angry during the car journey this time for which I was glad cause when Ryan was born she broke my arm.

Amy's POV

A couple of hours later I held my new baby, Mallory Lily Borden. Ty came into my room and wrapped his arm around me. It was like déjà vu from when April was born only the other way round this time. I was glad he hadn't fainted with either Ryan or Mallory's birth. "So what do you think, another boy so we're equal?" "I'll think about it" I said and we both laughed. We really had come a long way in 5 years- from the proposal on the front porch to parents of 3 kids. It just goes to show it's a long road from proposal to parenthood!

Review?

Well that's it- I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
